


Make Me Wanna Die

by japeteer



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Opposites Attract, Religion, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japeteer/pseuds/japeteer
Summary: Порой Искариот сильно удивлялся тому, насколько их быт похож на быт обычных людей. Они вместе по вечерам смотрели телевизор и иногда устраивали себе киномарафоны по выходным. Выбирались в город на короткие недо-свидания либо же валялись весь день в постели после особо трудных заданий. Серас даже готовила ему завтрак, наконец-то подружившись с плитой.
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 1





	Make Me Wanna Die

**Author's Note:**

> Это сиквел одного моего фф с фикбука, ссылку на который я тут приводить не буду, потому что он очень херовый, но кратко объясню, в чем вообще дело.
> 
> Итак, битва Хеллсинга и Искариотов, Хеллсинг проигрывает, и Виктория достается Тринадцатому отделу в качестве военного трофея. В Ватикане Максвелл приставляет ее к Андерсону, чтоб тот приглядывал. Они живут вместе и постепенно влюбляются друг в друга. Максвелл решает официально принять Серас в ряды ордена. И в самом конце они заключают с Хеллсингом перемирие ввиду некоторых тревожных обстоятельств, Алукард дает Серас выпить своей крови, и все живут долго и счастливо. А еще у Андерсона есть кот, да.
> 
> Это будет сборник рассказов в основном про бытовуху и задания.
> 
> Название: The Pretty Reckless - Make Me Wanna Die

— А-алекс, — слышит мужчина, заходя в дом. Это звучит гораздо более плаксиво и жалостливо, чем обычно, и священник не сдерживает вздоха. — А-а-алекс!  
Он стягивает ботинки и пиджак, старательно не поднимая глаз, уже зная, _что_ его ожидает. Эта картина преследует его уже месяц, и Искариот со злобой думает, что мог бы уже привыкнуть. Андерсон проскальзывает мимо вампирши в спальню, успев захватить взглядом ее голые ноги. Серас шлепает ему вслед и тянет так, словно умрет вот прямо сейчас, если ей не уделят хоть секунду внимания:  
— Алекс, мне жарко.  
— Ничем не могу помочь.  
Мужчина представляет себе ее лицо — с недовольно изогнутым ртом и полными мольбы глазами. Девушка редко ведет себя как капризный ребенок, но в последнее время это стало происходить чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
В спальне на ковре сидит насквозь мокрый кот, мяукающий еще более жалобно, чем вампирша. Ненависть к воде на время уступила место еще более кошмарному врагу — жаре. В Риме уже больше месяца держались стабильные +35°С, и даже малочувствительная к температурам Серас начала страдать. К жаре прибавлялась еще и скука — их перестали гонять на задания, и девушка совершенно не находила, чем себя занять.  
Игнорируя направленный на него злобный взгляд, мужчина вытаскивает из шкафа полотенце и принимается вытирать питомца. Фридрих устало фыркает и даже не пытается сопротивляться процедуре, лишь жалобно разевая клыкастую пасть.  
— А-алекс.  
Навязчивый образ Серас все-таки проскальзывает в его поле зрения, и секунду спустя возмущённая речь застревает в его горле неприятным бульканьем. Андерсон думает, что привыкнуть к такому попусту невозможно.  
Девушка стоит, изогнувшись в дверном проеме, закинув одну руку за голову, а второй упершись в округлое бедро. Она одета в одну из его белых рубашек, насквозь мокрую сейчас. Тонкая ткань плотно облегает ее фигуру и местами выглядит совсем прозрачной. Серас прекрасна, как Венера с картины Боттичелли, и мужчина замирает, не в силах пошевелиться в магическом очаровании этой красоты.  
Вампирша улыбается, донельзя довольная созданным эффектом. Она медленно подходит к нему, но на середине пути Фридрих, которому явно надоело лежать в одной позе, с силой кусает паладина за руку, заставляя отвлечься от прекрасного явления. Он трясёт головой и с трудом отцепляет от себя кота. Священнику точно нужно в душ, и теперь далеко не из-за жары.  
— Не давай ему сидеть в ванне вместе с тобой, простудится ещё.  
— Хорошо, — разочарованно тянет девушка, а затем резко меняет тон. — Как дела в приюте?  
Андерсон не решается поднять на нее глаза, чтобы не растратить последнее самообладание на этот короткий диалог.  
— Тебе действительно интересно или таким нехитрым образом ты пытаешься запудрить мне мозги?  
Серас что-то возмущенно тарахтит, пока он отпускает кота и лезет в шкаф за домашней одеждой. Мужчина старается больше думать о непроверенных домашних заданиях и меньше — о вампирше, маячащей за его спиной. Она мелькает в зеркале подобно едва уловимому эфирному созданию, но паладин все равно успевает зацепить взглядом складки ткани на ее животе и груди и узкую полоску вычурного белья, ярко выделяющуюся на фоне белой кожи.  
— Ты покормила кота?  
Девушка обрывается на полуслове, и за те несколько секунд, пока она собирается мыслями, Андерсон успевает сбежать в ванную и запереться на замок.  
— Разумеется, я кормила кота! — зло кричит Серас. — В противном случае он сожрал бы меня!  
Мужчина думает, что он очень плохой священник и уж точно — очень, очень плохой Искариот, раз позволяет себе думать о вампире в таком ключе. Паладину срочно захотелось оказаться где-нибудь в Антарктиде, как можно дальше и от всепожирающей жары, и от Серас с ее длинными белыми ногами и высокой грудью. Андерсон трясет головой, стараясь выкинуть из нее лишние мысли и встает под душ, подставляя лицо под ледяные струи.  
Чужие руки ложатся на его талию абсолютно неожиданно, но регенератор слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться. Виктория прижимается к его спине, обнимая так крепко, словно боится, что он сейчас исчезнет.  
— Я так соскучилась по тебе, — тихо шепчет она, целуя его где-то под лопатками. Искариот чувствует, как те крохи самообладания, что ему удалось наскрести, вспыхивают и исчезают в этом ледяном пламени. Он тоже соскучился, даже сильнее, чем думалось раньше.  
Серас сейчас потрясающе холодная и мягкая. Мужчина прижимает ее к себе, целуя жадно и глубоко, чувствуя, как впиваются в спину длинные ноготки. Девушка низко стонет, когда он скользит губами по ее шее, останавливаясь на старом длинном шраме, оставленном когда-то его штыком.  
— Алекс, пожалуйста, — скулит вампирша, цепляясь за его волосы. Андерсон чувствует запах собственной крови, проступившей на его исцарапанной спине. Из-за подобных вещей секс с Серас всегда нес в себе капельку опасности, но по какой-то причине это заводило еще сильнее. Мужчина снова целует её, прижимая к стене. Возможно, им стоит хотя вылезти из ванны для большего удобства. Девушка, словно прочитав его мысли, утягивает священника вниз, после чего седлает его бедра. Искариот решает, что и так неплохо.

Позже, уже в постели, священник не думает ни о чем. Серас лежит на нем сверху, скользя кончиками пальцев по его коже и изредка целуя тут и там. Она все еще в его рубашке, пусть теперь расстегнутой и лишившейся половины пуговиц. Девушка уже в который раз обводит его шрамы, полученные, кажется, в прошлой жизни, миллионы лет назад.  
— Прости меня, — внезапно говорит она. Мужчина недоуменно опускает взгляд, но вампирша отворачивается так, что теперь он видит лишь ее взъерошенный затылок. — Я не сдержалась.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Ну, знаешь, — Серас мнётся так, словно убила кого-то из кардиналов, — грех… Вот это все…  
Андерсон коротко смеётся.  
— Ты сейчас серьёзно?  
Мужчина пытается поймать её лицо, но девушка ловко выскальзывает из его рук и садится рядом, запахивая рубашку.  
— Мне стыдно, — говорит вампирша, стараясь не смотреть на него, и Искариоту даже приходится поймать её за руку, заставляя остаться на месте.  
— Пару часов назад ты думала совсем не об этом, — насмешливо говорит он.  
— Пару часов назад думать об этом было… проблематично.  
Серас поднимает на него смущенные глаза, священнику чудится лёгкий румянец на её бледных щеках. Андерсон виновато поглаживает синяки на тонких запястьях.  
— Я уже достаточно нагрешил за свою жизнь, чтобы сейчас это имело значение.  
Девушка слабо улыбается, невесомо целует Искариота в скулу и, прежде чем он успевает поймать её, соскальзывает на пол.  
— Принесу воды.  
Вампирша скрывается в дверях спальни, а мужчина закрывает лицо руками, раздумывая над её словами. Ему нужно в душ, но от мысли о кипятке, ошпаривающем его и без того разгоряченную кожу, начинает мутить. Иногда священнику становится интересно, как долго продлится это их взаимное самоутешение, что все в порядке. Не то чтобы Андерсон намеревался попасть в рай после смерти, но, если их связь раскроется, его как минимум отлучат от церкви.  
Мужчина пропускает тот момент, когда Серас снова садится рядом. Девушка ласково касается его волос, после чего берет за руку. Искариот не уверен, что она не слышит его мысли, но Серас ни разу не выдала себя, позволяя ему сохранять хоть какую-то уверенность, что все его тревоги обходят ее стороной. Андерсон не хочет втягивать ее во все это, религиозные распри — последнее, о чем вампирше стоит думать.  
— Может нам взять отгул и смотаться к морю на выходные?  
— Если мы покинем этот город хоть на секунду, наступит конец света. Да и к тому же, пляж не лучшее для тебя место.  
Виктория улыбается и снова вытягивается на нем.  
— Я вылью на себя пару литров солнцезащитного крема и построю крепость из зонтов. — Мужчина представляет себе эту картину и не может сдержать смешка. — Ну, или мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь другим. — Холодные ладони быстро проскальзывают по его бокам и останавливаются на подвздошных костях.  
— Выспаться и отдохнуть от Максвелла и кота?  
— Выспаться и отдохнуть от Максвелла и кота! — Серас выглядит удивительно воодушевленной этой идеей. — Что скажешь?  
Андерсон смотрит в её радостно сверкающие красные глаза. Он знает, что должен сейчас снять девушку с себя, отправиться в душ и стоять там, пока не сварится заживо. Он знает, что, если про них узнает хоть одна живая душа, им конец. Он не хочет говорить ей то, что упрямо крутится у него на языке, но ничего не может сделать. Мужчина горестно вздыхает, и секундой позже лицо девушки мрачнеет.  
— Давай в другой раз.  
Серас поджимает губы. Наверно, она все-таки слышала его размышления, и от этого становится ещё гаже.  
— Как скажешь. — К удивлению священника, девушка звучит куда менее расстроенно, чем он ожидал, но глаза её все равно полны печали. Виктория быстро мотает головой и, подтянувшись, нежно целует его в угол челюсти. — Я в душ. Ты со мной?  
— Я догоню.  
Мужчина думает, что должен удержать ее на месте, но вместо этого он убирает руки, позволяя ей подняться и уйти. Искариоту хочется бить себя. Он уверен, что поступает с Серас неправильно, но что он может поделать, когда ему в спину дышит вся католическая верхушка во главе с самым ужасным человеком на свете?  
Мужчина закрывает лицо руками и издаёт мученический вздох. Он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд и по какой-то причине ситуация становится ещё хуже. Андерсон глазами ищет незваного наблюдателя и находит его на самой верхушке книжного шкафа. Фридрих сидит на груде бесценных томов словно древний сфинкс. Его зеленые глаза горят настолько осуждающе, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и кот раскроет пасть, демонстрируя свои бритвенноподобные клыки, и заведёт проповедь похлеще, чем у самого ревностного праведника. И Искариот не уверен, на тему чего эта проповедь будет.  
Священник желает любимцу сходить к черту. Тот в ответ роняет с полки толстенный «Капитал». Мужчина радуется, что переложил его подальше от кровати. Сквозь плеск воды слышится переливчатый смех. Александр делает вывод, что Серас, хоть и обижена, но явно не злится. Андерсон думает, что, возможно, сможет загладить свою вину, сводив её куда-нибудь. В конце концов никто не говорил про запрет музеев. Это лицемерие жжёт его изнутри похлеще кипятка, и мужчина старается игнорировать его.  
В душе уже несколько месяцев нет занавески — последствия прошлой попытки выкупать кота, — но вампирша все равно каким-то образом умудряется оставлять пол сухим. Она все-таки сняла его рубашку и даже собрала пуговицы на полочке над раковиной. Маленькая чёрная татуировка с покоцанным, лишившимся креста символом Тринадцатого отдела выделяется на её нежной коже уродливым клеймом.  
Девушка оглядывается через плечо и слабо улыбается.  
— Сваришь кофе?  
Андерсон не хочет знать, о чем она думает сейчас.  
— Тебе же жарко.  
— Я купила мороженое, можешь сделать глясе.  
Серас посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, бьющий больнее, чем выстрел Харконена. Искариот закрывает дверь и, игнорируя упавший теперь почти ему под ноги сборник Симменса, направляется на кухню. Священник понятия не имеет, что это за глясе, но решает, что по крайней мере сегодня в качестве извинения подойдёт и это неведомое нечто.

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще изначально это должна была быть короткая милая зарисовка, которую я планировала написать за вечер. Но в итоге я провозилась с ней почти два месяца, и получилось то, что получилось.
> 
> Powerwolf - Demons Are A Girl's Best Friend


End file.
